With my whole entire heart and soul
by cantxfightxanxeclipse
Summary: So this takes place in the first episode of Gossip Girl from the second season, between Chuck and Blair. It happens later in the day, after the white party. This is my first time writing a fan fic so please review, and let me know what you think! Thanks.


Chuck was in his suite lying in his bed with two gorgeous, blond girls. One who was stroking his face and body while the other carefully helped him drink his scotch. He lay there mind wandering, not able to focus, not able to focus on anything except _her_. _Blair Waldorf_. Just by thinking her name in his head again he could feel the butterflies in his stomach and his heart ache. He had his chance earlier, and he blew it. All because he was a selfish, and stupid ass. All she wanted to hear was _I love you_ and he couldn't bring himself to do it, he knew that he was in love with Blair but for some reason his words had failed him and he had been beating himself up ever since. He sighed and glanced at the two girls lying next to him, he let his eyes wander past their breasts and to their hair. _Blond, Ugh. _He thought in disgust. For some reason it just didn't look right to him, he didn't want to see two blond heads lying next to him, he wanted to see one chocolate, brunette one. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking, any other time before he would've enjoyed this moment with these two girls and he would have used it to his advantage, but tonight he wasn't in the mood for anything, and he felt disgusted with himself for even bringing them to his suite. He finally opened his eyes and said "get out". He noticed the confused expressions on the girls faces and he repeated himself again. "get out, did you not hear me the first time? get out!". He said it more harshly then intended but he certainly wasn't in any mood to be nice. He watched the girls climb off of his big warm bed, their faces full of confusion, anger, and disappointment. _Whatever_, he thought and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillows. The only persons feelings he could currently care about was Blair's, and he knew that he had hurt hers beyond all belief, and it was only making him hate himself even more. He wanted more than anything, to mend her heart and fix everything. He wanted hers to be his, but he knew that was impossible now… _or was it? _Maybe he could tell her how much he really did love her and tell her how he felt _now. _Its better late then never, right? He thought as he found his little glimpse of hope. He rolled back over and grabbed his cell from the bedside table. Since Blair was number one on his speed dial, he quickly got the phone ringing. "Hi this is Blair, I'm obviously not here right now--" Blair's voicemail said as it came on. "damnit!" chuck shouted. He knew Blair had her phone and that she just wasn't picking up because it was _him_ calling, because he also knew that Blair _always_ had her phone on her and she _never_ went anywhere without it. Chuck sat there for a minute, thinking again, he should've known that she wouldn't pick up. I wonder if she'll pick up if it's a _different_ number calling, he quickly thought as he immediately began calling Blair again, except this time he made sure to block his number so the call came up as private. "Hello?" Blair answered the phone after the first ring, he could hear the curiosity in her voice, most likely wondering who with a private number was calling her.

"Blair!" he said quickly, as another surge of hope hit him.

"Chuck?!" _Shit_ he thought, she didn't seem too happy.

"Uh yeah..sorry Blair, but listen I really need to talk to you. Its important."

"Are you drunk dialing?"

"What!? No!"

"Then why are you calling me? What's so important that you need to call _me._"

Chuck hesitated and then sighed. "Listen, Blair, I'm really sorry, I know that your upset and that I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but.."

"Yeah, you _are._" she quickly said cutting him off. "But what exactly are you sorry about now?"

Chuck smiled slightly, noticing her tone soften at the end. "I'm sorry for everything Blair…for the airport, for hurting you earlier, for hurting you constantly, and for anything I've ever done to you.." he said quietly, feeling a lump lodge itself in his throat and his eyes starting to sting.

Blair was quiet for a moment, and for a minute he thought she hung up. "Blair?" he asked nervously.

"I'm still here…"

"Oh..okay.."

"Why are you sorry?"

"What?"

"Why are you apologizing, this isn't something _Chuck Bass _would normally do.."

"Because Blair..because I cant stand knowing that I hurt you, and I hate myself for doing it too, I'm miserable Blair..and..and.. I need you.."

"I thought Chuck Bass didn't need _anyone?_"

Chuck shut his eyes for a moment, feeling a little defeated, hurt, and angry. Mainly angry at himself, for always being such an ass. "I do Blair, I need you.. I cant live without you.."

"Oh yeah.. Whys that?" she asked him, her own tone a little quieter now.

"Because…I love you Blair. There I said it, and I should have said it earlier. I should've said it a long time ago, and I'm sorry that I'm doing it now. But I figured better late then never right?"

He heard her go quiet again, and he panicked. "Blair? Answer me, please.." he said pleadingly.

"Do you really love me Chuck?" she finally responded.

"Yes I do, I love you Blair Waldorf. With my whole entire heart and soul, I love you"

"Come prove it to me, please.."

"_Come prove it?"_

"_Yes please come here.. I want you to say it to my face so I know that you mean it.." she said even quieter now._

"_Well Blair, I'd do anything for you, so okay…" he said smiling._

_Just then Blair heard a knock at her door. "Hold on a sec Chuck, someone's knocking at the door.."_

_Chuck laughed softly "Okay," he said, knowing exactly who was at the door._

_Blair opened the door, there he stood with a dozen roses in hand._

"_I love you Blair Waldorf, more than you could ever know" he said softly as he put his cell into his pocket._

_She jumped into his arms, hugging him tight and ignoring the flowers that he had brought for her. _

"_I love you too Chuck Bass, and unfortunately I think I always will too.." she said before quickly pressing her lips to his. At that moment, nothing else in the world seemed to matter to Chuck Bass, because now he knew that the girl he loved, loved him back. She was in his arms now and she was finally his, and that's all that he could care about, he felt like he was invincible, like nothing else could ever touch him._


End file.
